villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gwen (Henry Danger)
Gwen is the main antagonist of the Henry Danger episode Love Muffin. She is a female robber who uses her good looks and hypnosis skills to get people to explain their personal life. She was voiced by Courtney Henggeler. During the Episode Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper wonder why Ray needs to see them. When Ray came down the tube, he acted in a strange creepy mode. He sends Gwen his girlfriend down the tube. Ray says he's only known her for three hours, and reveals his and Henry's second identities as superheroes known as Captain Man, and Kid Danger. Ray then declares out of nowhere that he's marrying Gwen. Jasper is watering Omar when he and Henry discuss what is going on. Ray is acting creepier than usual and is talking to his girlfriend on the phone. Schwoz knocks out Ray with a special tool. Gwen arrives and Henry tells Jasper to go to the bathroom. Henry gets suspicious of Gwen. Schwoz scans his brain and in his memory they find Captain Man found Gwen with a glowing object and Gwen turned out to be a criminal that makes hypnotizing muffins. Charlotte realized the truth about Gwen, and she, along with Jasper and Schwoz go upstairs to Junk N' Stuff. Henry gets suspicious of Gwen and thinks she did something to him. Gwen makes Henry eat a muffin. Charlotte grabs a vacuum and tries to suck out the muffin out of his mouth. Henry falls backwards and hits his head on a statue that falls on his head knocking him out for a split second. Jasper gives him mouth to mouth. Jasper asks him if he's ok. Henry replies that he loves Jasper. Henry is hugging Jasper and says he has beautiful hair. Gwen yells at Charlotte for Henry falling in love with Jasper, but Charlotte responds by saying she didn't make the mystical muffins. Henry was supposed to fall in love with Gwen but fell in love with Jasper instead. Ray arrives and then tells the gang to leave Junk N' Stuff so he and Gwen can have a private moment. The gang leaves Junk N' Stuff and goes to Henry's house. Henry, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz arrive at Henry's house and Charlotte says Schwoz is not allowed to come because Siren and Jake don't know him so Schwoz waits outside and falls asleep while a bunch of kids try to take him. Piper comes in and yells at Jasper for taking her curling iron. Piper yanks Jasper's eyelashes, thumps his forehead, and throws him over the couch. That acts the affect of the muffin and Henry is no longer obsessed with Jasper. After they realized the cure for her muffins, they try to figure out how to get Ray mad to reverse the affects of the muffin. Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper go on the porch and find kids trying to take Schwoz. The kids leave and Schwoz tells Charlotte she shouldn't have left him by himself. At the Man Cave, Ray and Gwen are kissing. Gwen announces she'll rob the Swellview bank. Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Jasper try to irritate Ray by saying he's not attractive. Henry convinces Ray that he's old and Gwen will cheat on him. Ray throws Henry repeatedly with so much force. Ray grabs a gun and the muffins affect it right before he shot them. Ray tells everyone to hide. Gwen arrives and Ray rips off Gwen's ponytail. Gwen threatens to post a video that Henry is Kid Danger and Ray is Captain Man. Gwen tries to escape. She gets stuck because she doesn't say up the tube. The gang tell her false ways of trying to escape. She threatens to post the video until Charlotte finally tells her say up the tube. Henry says that this isn't over and that he and Captain Man will catch her some day. Gwen escapes up the tube. Schwoz says we all learned something today saying anger always is stronger than love. Trivia * She's one of the very few Henry Danger villains to not get punished for her actions. Although it is currently unknown whether she's make a second appearance where she'll get a punishment. * She's also one the only villains (along with Brad Belcher, Drex, and Rick Twitler) to know Captain Man and Kid Danger's secret identities. * She and her muffins are like Poison Ivy and her ability to make people fall in love with her and manipulate them to get away with crimes. Category:Karma Houdini Category:One-Shot Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Brainwashers Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Successful Category:Spy Category:Supervillains Category:Burglars Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Mastermind